Nanbaka one-shots
by Melancholic-Lotus13
Summary: Just one-shots. Requests are open but I don't do female Ocs in this or xreaders. So don't requests those. Probably won't do ships. Maybe some fluff and hurt/comfort but no smut or any like that. This won't get too depressing. Expect OOC. I do not own these characters.
1. Lie

Liar. That was what I was, wasn't I? I lied to Hajime for my reasons on escaping, but he wouldn't understand. He knew not one thing about me and then again, what did I expect? He cared for no one but himself and his job. Hell, Uno told me what he had said. _"If it was my job then yes, I would kill."_

 _Liar. Liar. Liar._ That was what I did. I would tell myself all these things but I knew that I was only lying to myself. These shackles that dragged me down, I despised them, but that talk with Hajime was when I realized that I lied to myself again. Why couldn't I stop?

Not to mention Elf. That guy ruined everything. If he so much as touched my friends and family—no, I had to get away. I had— _need_ —to _stay_ away. I couldn't keep up the lie. I practically drowned in all the lies. I never talk. That way I didn't have to worry about any lies that would fall past my lips. I didn't have to worry about hurting my friends and yet, I managed on doing so. Trying to escape and I ended up hurting Uno. I cut his cheek and it was minor but really, it could've been so much worse.

I watched them play and smile and have fun. They didn't have to deal with being a monster. They didn't know what I had to go through or how I felt. They had no idea what I was. What the shackles around my limbs signified or could do. That was until the New Years' Tournament. I was so horrified with myself after I remembered what happened. I let my anger and obsession to find that man with the scar get the best of me and I would've killed my family if it wasn't for Hajime. I didn't think I ever thanked him for that.

"Jyugo!" I felt someone shaking my shoulders and I glanced up, meeting the blue eyes that belonged to Uno. He gave me his signature grin and ruffled my hair. "You okay?"

"Of course I'm okay." Another lie. _Liar. Liar. Liar._ My mind chanted the same word over and over again, like a broken record. "Why?"

"Because I've been calling your name for the past five minutes, and you've been staring at the floor for a bit longer." He flicked my head. "What are you thinking of?"

I rolled my eyes, standing up. "Nothing much." I watched his eyes narrow in concern and suspicion, he knew I was lying but he didn't press on the matter. I was glad for that.

"You'll tell me when you're ready, right?" He gave me a grin and pushed me to the door. "Come on, we're heading to the game room."

 _That's right,_ I thought. _Hajime told us that we could go whenever we pleased, today and today only._ I let Uno drag me by my wrist.

When we arrived, they were already there. Liang, Nico, Rock, Trois, Honey, Musashi, Upa, and everyone else that were our friends. Even some guards were there. Samon, Kenshirou and Kiji. They were there to supervise us. I could tell. Upon seeing us, Nico ran over and grabbed my other hand leading over.

Tsukumo nodded to me, giving a small wave. I waved back before he returned to his conversation with Liang and Rock. They seemed like they were enjoying their time.

I watched Nico play a game, he was saying something, probably trying to tell me what to do. The thing was, I wasn't listening to a word he was saying. I just watched him and even then I barely knew what was going on. I broke out of my state and dropped my gaze, staring at the ground. I didn't know what I was doing, then again, I never did. I would just zone out and stare at something or someone without noticing until someone or I do something to break out.

"Jyugo?" Nico's innocent filled voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I glanced at him tilting my head as I waited for him to speak.

"Are you alright? You seem paler than usual."

I gave him a smile and ruffled his hair. "I'm fine." I wasn't fine and I just kept lying. I didn't want them to worry or figure anything out. Too many questions would be asked and I knew I wouldn't be able to answer them since I barely understand my own life.

"Are you sure?" He seemed really concerned but I only turned away and walked out of the room, ignoring the looks I was receiving. I just needed to be alone. I willingly went back to cell thirteen, seeing as I wasn't in any mood to do anything.

I kept solving the Rubix Cube, so it got boring to do and I was left staring at the ceiling. "Liar," I muttered to myself. I heard footsteps approach the cell but I didn't look, thinking it was the guards or my friends.

"Specimen fifteen." That voice. Oh how I hated that voice. I scrambled to my feet and looked at the blond male. His green gaze that showed a weird glint as he grinned, showing off his sharp and jagged teeth. I blinked and he was gone.

With wide eyes, I scanned the room in case of he got in but he didn't. Elf. That man was going to pay and I was going to be the one forcing him to. He helped that man with the red scar and I was not going to let him get away with what they both did to me. I laid down again and sighed, closing my eyes.

Just lie. No matter what, lie to keep them safe. That was all I needed to do. As much as it pained me, I was going to lie. Elf was _never_ going to hurt my friends. As long as I was here. _Liar_.

* * *

 ** _So how was it that? Bad? Good? Needed something more? Tell me in the comments and I'll do what I can to fix it. If you think I strayed from my point, tell me please. This is my first Nanbaka fanfiction so any type of flames are welcomed._**

 ** _Requests. I will accept requests. Just no OCs, pairings, or Xreaders. Thank you and have a good night or day or whatever._**


	2. Reason

"Hajime!" he yelled, wrapping his fingers around the bars. A wide smile was splitting his face and to his friends it looked like someone had slit his face. He seemed to have this sparkle in his eyes and it made Jyugo softly smile to himself as the other  
two wondered what was going on with their younger friend.

Uno chuckled softly at the boy's happy expression. "What's up, Nico?" he inquired before the gorilla appeared.

The male's red eyes stared down at the green haired boy. "What do you want _inmate_?"

The short boy excitedly asked for the new anime that had just been released and too much to his disappointment, his request was denied. After the guard left, Nico sighed and stared at the floor. Jyugo knew his reason for the anime and knew why he wanted  
it so badly. He smiled to himself again and went past him, escaping and going to Hajime.

Nico watched his friend leave, going to sit on his bed. He wanted that anime so badly. Anime and video games were his drive to keep leaving. Then again, his friends were the first and those came to a close second. Hajime could be mean, but Nico knew there  
was something under his tough layer, but he didn't know exactly why Nico loved the things he did. Uno and Rock barely did as well. Only Jyugo knew it to the full extent.

It wasn't until a few minutes later did Jyugo return. He was grinning and nodded to Hajime. It was like they had some moment together because Hajime grinned at him as Jyugo ran a hand through his black hair, and he sat down on a mattress. "Inmate twenty-five,  
expect the anime to be here in a few days to a week," said the guard before leaving.

Nico looked ready to explode as he continuously thanked him before he left. Jyugo smiled, watching the younger male. "Jyugo, what did you _do_?" asked Rock.

"Just promised not to escape for a few weeks," replied nonchalantly the black haired male.

They stared at him with surprise since they knew that Jyugo wasn't one to give up something like that. "Y-you what?" whispered Nico. He felt thankful for him but at the same time felt bad for taking something the other liked away from him.

Inmate fifteen only grinned and stood, ruffling the shorter male's hair. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I knew you'd like to have that anime. I just want you to be happy and I would give up the _world_

if it meant for all of _you_ to be _happy_."

Uno threw an arm around the key's shoulders, laughing. "Well that was completely cheesy!"

Jyugo chuckled, rubbing his nape. "Yeah, I guess."

Nico hugged the heterochromia. "Thank you Jyugo!" He was glad to have met the other. He gave him a reason and it was the best reason. He was hoping to never take him for granted.

"No problem, Nico."

Rock glanced at Uno. "How long do you think he could go without escaping?"

"Give it a day."

"I can _hear_ you two!"

"We know," they replied in unison.

Nico giggled slightly, watching his friend's bicker. He found it hilarious when they did, knowing that they never meant any ugly thing they said to each other. His reasons only kept expanding and he was glad that they did. He would be here if he didn't  
have his reasons. The ex drug addict sat down, grabbing a manga and happily read through it. He just couldn't wait for the new anime. He was going to have to distract Jyugo since they all knew he wouldn't be able to go a day without trying to escape.

He felt arms wrap around him and he looked up to see all three of them hugging him. They joked and laughed with each other, looking exactly like an odd family. Joyfulness spread through the smaller boy and he couldn't have wished for anything better.  
He listened to them speak and joke, adding his commentary every now and then, extremely engrossed with the pages in front of him. He could faintly catch Jyugo not participating much either which was normal, if it wasn't for the way he looked out the  
window.

"Let's get something to eat," commented Rock.

"You guys head on, I'm going to stay and solve these puzzles. Also, if you guys meet up with Hajime tell him I need more puzzles."

Rock nodded and led them out. Nico not helping but glance back. Uno then distracted him with a comment and the three burst out into fits of laughter.

Rock was talking about food like normally as Uno put his two cents in every few minutes. He realized that they must've had their reasons for the things they loved as well and he wondered if they had told Jyugo about them like he did. He just wanted to  
know Jyugo's reasons for everything he did but he could barely read the other male. Sure, the other prisoner spoke of some of his reasons but his main reason, what was it? Did Jyugo even have a huge reason? He didn't seem one to want anything, yet  
do.

People have their reasons for everything and Nico knew that. He _always_ knew his reasons for _everything_ he did, but sometimes when he would forget them, all he had to do was look at his friends—his _family_ —and he would remember  
them. His reasons to love anime and manga was because of Jyugo. He didn't know what would've happened if he never met him; he was grateful that he had. He didn't even want to think what would've happened if he didn't, especially since the greatest  
escape artist was the one who gave him his reasons and without them, he didn't know what he would've done.

* * *

 _ **So how was it that? Bad? Good? Needed something more? Tell me in the comments and I'll do what I can to fix it.**_

 **This was requested by my wattpad reader:kyralovesanime.**

 _ **Requests, anyone? Thank you and have a good night/day.**_


	3. Sick Days Suck

It all started with a sneeze followed by a cough. He completely hated this. His head was pounding and it felt light, sweat clung to his forehead and he was completely paler than usual, paler than Upa which was saying something. He was miserable but they didn't notice nor did he even try to speak up since it was probably nothing.

Thinking back on it, he maybe should have done something. Damn it. A wave of nausea had hit him, causing him to stumble and place a hand against the wall. The only good thing was that no one else was there—but then again, that was a bad thing as well.

He kept the bile down and decided to head back to the cell. As he walked, he was so deep in thought that he didn't see them until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned to see Tsukumo standing there with Yamato.

"Jyugo you okay?" the golden eyed male asked, concern shining in his eyes. He noticed the ill look that was plastered on him and moved to place a hand on his forehead, but the other withdrew.

"Don't worry, Tsukumo," he said, giving a small reassuring smile and walked past the two. "I'm just tired." He quickly left before either one could say something. He ended up almost running into Hajime.

Hajime glared at Jyugo, gritting his teeth. He raised his fist to hit the boy but stopped when he noticed his ill complexion. He narrowed his eyes as he studied him. He opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off when Jyugo stumbled slightly, holding onto the wall for support and pressing a fist to his mouth. He took a shaky breath before pushing himself away from the wall, walking past Hajime and to his cell without a word.

The guard's eyes narrowed in suspicion but he did nothing. As long as the inmate was in his cell and not wandering about, he didn't care.

Upon Jyugo's arrival and lack of words as he laid down, his friends knew something was up. Uno's blue eyes stayed on his form as he fell asleep. At first, he didn't see anything wrong, that was when he noticed the other shaking and his flushed cheeks along with the sweat that dotted his forehead. He frowned but Rock and Nico distracted him. The thought didn't leave his mind though.

It was when they were eating when Rock and Uno took note of their friend's behavior. He wasn't eating, wasn't even _glancing_ at the direction of the food. His head was on his arms as if he was asleep, but they knew he wasn't.

"Hey Jyugo," said the blonde and pink haired male. Uno's voice broke through Jyugo's foggy and messed up mind, causing the boy to slowly lift his head up.

"Eh?" His throat hurt from that one syllable, but he didn't let the pain show. He pretty much just kept his blank look plastered on.

"You okay bro? You seem under the weather," piped up Rock.

Jyugo nodded, keeping a cough at bay. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm going to head back to the cell. Get some more rest."

"What? But dude, you slept for almost four hours."

He shrugged, pushing his sweaty hair back. He knew that if he stayed, he'd puke from the smell of food. Most days, it was an amazing aroma but being sick and completely nauseous, it made him want to throw up everything he's ever eaten. He didn't know that Nico was talking until he looked at his green haired friend. He was focusing well and felt completely light headed.

Hajime had been keeping an eye on inmate fifteen and when he noticed him stand, his eyes narrowed. He kept watching, seeing how he interacted, which wasn't much. He must've blanked out, staring at something unseen at his feet. He was sweating and shivering slightly—that much he could see. He was sick, he could tell. He knew that number sixty-nine and number eleven had caught on from the way they exchanged glances.

Swaying, that boy was blinking rapidly. Uno stood up and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, wanting to recoil away from the heat that radiated off him. His blue eyes met Hajime's beady red ones. He led Jyugo out, noticing the slight stumbling and the way he looked half dead. "Uno," he started, his voice weak and almost childlike, "not feeling well."

"I know Jyugo," he said. He was going to say more but he was cut off by the small voice.

"I'm sorry. I kept it a secret." He was unaware of what he was saying, unaware that if he kept talking he'll reveal things he shouldn't.

"Jyugo, it's okay," he reassured as the he found the younger male slightly amusing. The dual eyed boy clung to him like a child as they walked slightly away. He took note of something off about the other. Maybe it was the way his breathing was uneven, or maybe the way his eyelids were fluttering.

Hajime came out of the cafeteria and walked up to the two. Glancing at Uno, who quickly moved away from the other—much to the black hair boy's disappointment, before looking at the sick boy. The male was swaying, coughing out his lungs as he was doubled over with a hand pressed against his mouth.

When the fit was over, the room was spinning and Jyugo's vision was fading as the black spots started to take over.

"Fifteen," he started before being cut off when the inmate passed out. He caught him before he could collapse, ignoring the long haired male's call to the other. Upon touching the boy, he could feel the warmth radiating off his skin. He picked the smaller male up, taking him to the infirmary; the whole way he kept muttering to himself, scowling and complaining.

Uno was at his heels as he kept an eye on his friend. Once he was recovered, he swore that he was going to send him back to the infirmary for not telling them that he was sick. At the moment he only wanted his friend alright and healthy.

The doctor told them that Jyugo would need bed rest until he got better. Uno nodded and stay with Jyugo as Hajime went to get Rock and Nico.

"Jyugo, what the heck man? Why didn't you say anything about being sick?" Uno sighed, pushing his bangs back slightly. He licked his dried lips. He sighed as he muttered to himself.

Jyugo's eyes slowly opened, groaning as he woke up. "Eh?" He coughed harshly, forcing himself to sit up. He jumped slightly at the sudden contact on his back, but then he noticed Uno. His fit subsided and he was left breathing heavily.

"Jyugo, why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't want to be a bother. It wasn't this bad," he muttered, latching his hands around Uno's arm and pulling him onto the bed then curling up against his side. Uno was so confused and tried to get away. "Please?" he murmured. "I just need comfort at the moment." He had never been comforted when he got sick and now he probably wouldn't either.

Uno looked at his pitiful face and decided to just stay there. He comforted the other boy as he stared up at the ceiling. Rock and Nico came in and were going to make a joke about them but stopped when Jyugo shivered, pressing against him even more. "Jyugo?"

"So freaking cold yet so warm," he muttered, turning his head away as he coughed. He was sweating terribly so Uno soaked the rag again and placed it on Fifteen's forehead.

They watched as Jyugo fell asleep again. "Dang, he's clingy," said Uno. "But it's adorable. A new side of him that we discovered."

Nico nodded and grinned. "He looks like a child! So adorable!"

"Shh," hushed Rock. "We don't need to wake him up."

"Sorry."

Hajime came in and saw them around their friend, speaking lowly to each other and taking care of him. A small, almost unnoticeable smile came upon his face.

"No," Jyugo muttered, his forehead scrunching up as he furrowed his eyebrows. They frowned and watched him as he thrashed against Uno. "Take me! Leave them alone! It's my fault. Damn you!"

Hajime went over and pulled Uno away as he held down Jyugo. "Idiot, stop it. You're going to hurt yourself," he growled as he kept his hands on his shoulders.

"No! Leave him alone! Don't! Elf don't kill him! Hajime! No, no!" He yelled, tears cascading down his face. Hajime was surprised at this but continued to restrain him. "I should've left. This is my fault. They're dead. My...fault..." he sank back into unconsciousness.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Uno.

"A nightmare idiot," he growled. "A terrible one. Keep an eye on him. I'll be back."

He left without any other word. He was in conflicting thoughts from what happened. "Number Fifteen, what's going on?"

 _ **So how was it that? Bad? Good? Needed something more? Tell me in the comments and I'll do what I can to fix it.**_

 _ **I apologize for the long wait, and yeah. Don't kill me please.**_

 **This was requested by my reader: Devil Wolf Girl. How was this? Is it what you had sort of in mind or nowhere near it?**

 _ **Requests, anyone? Thank you and have a good night/day.**_


	4. The Darkness Never Leaves

Honestly, he wasn't surprised. How did he ever think that he would actually be welcomed here? What's funny was the constant reminders—which he was getting tired of. He got that he was useless and everything but for them to continually say it was tiring.

He wanted to leave, but he couldn't escape. It was terrible, he felt so useless. Uno and the other two would keep him from leaving and that wasn't good. He'd have to plan and make sure it would go smoothly. Disabling the alarms, cameras, making sure nothing would go wrong. It was difficult, especially with Hajime being on full alert.

He decided to just go to the roof and sleep there, not caring if Hajime would kill him and even he did, he'd be doing them all a favor anyways. He was a waste of space. The others didn't hesitate to point out how he's useless and can't doing anything other than lock picking. He grew up in prison all his life, what else would he learn other than escaping? He'd love for them to answer that, because no way in hell would he have learned how to swim, write, and whatnot during all these years in prison.

The night sky was lit up with stars that made beautiful constellations. Being there, on the roof with the wind in his face, helped him imagine freedom. Helped him feel like there was no worry in the world, that he wasn't a convict who deserves to be locked up. Sighing, he hung his head with his eyes closed.

The plan was to keep his eyes closed, but his mind didn't seem to follow through with it. His dual colored orbs opened and he found himself staring at the ocean. He didn't know how to swim, he could drown easily. The water seemed to invite him, wanting him to fall into it, but something held him back. He wanted to fall in, to end his pathetic and miserable life, but he couldn't seem to do it. His grip tightened on the railing, turning his knuckles white.  
 _Fall, fall, fall._ Voices seemed to tell him. _End your life. Don't worry Jyugo, it'll only take one jump._

The faces of his friends flashed through his mind, but they weren't smiling, they didn't seem to be extremely happy to see him. His mind was playing with him, showing him negativity to persuade him to kill himself. It was a way the demons used to persuade the victim that the world was against them, to show that they weren't wanted and was a waste of space and air. Jyugo was slowly succumbing to the demons and they knew that he was. They were so hungry for negativity and death that they targeted him. They could feel negativity hanging around him, and they loved it so they wanted more of it.

Hajime couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He was passing cell thirteen when the feeling grew stronger. It was almost overwhelming. He glanced over at the door, looking through the window and finding three-out-of-four inmates. "Number fifteen," he muttered, pushing away from the door and growling as he thought of ways to kill the inmate. He looked in the room where he usually found the inmate but the black hair male was not there.

Thinking, he immediately remembered that Jyugo would be out on the roof at times. He knew that the inmate was not going to breakout anytime soon since he noticed a shift in the other's mood. It was as if reality set in but not the reality that they were living but a much darker and solemn reality. At that thought, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
 _Why did I describe it like that? And why does it seem like it might be true?_

He frowned before shaking his head and rushing to the roof. When he got there, he noticed the crumpled form of the inmate. He kept silent as he watched his shoulders shake as if he was laughing. "They're right." It was a low whisper, but his ears were able to pick up on how broken he sounded.  
 _Who's right?_ "It's for the best. No one will miss me."

The way he kept whispering to himself, Hajime didn't like it. It was as if he was going to escape, but not just the prison. His eyes followed the male as he stood, tight grip on the railing and leaning forward. With every movement that the inmate made, the wider the guard's eyes widened as he realized the younger's intention. He was not going to just escape jail, but life itself. Sure, he wasn't necessarily fond of the boy but that didn't mean he wanted to see the boy dead. Not after all that he's seen from him. Plus, what would happen if one of his inmates were to commit suicide? The other guards might either pity him or mock him or something. He didn't know and he sure as hell didn't want to find out.

He kept his presence hidden from the male, not wanting to scare him. His breath hitched as he froze in mid step as he the boy was preparing to fall. Looking up at the sky, a broken yet happy smile split the boy's face. "Don't worry, no one will have to deal with me anymore," he said in a clear yet broken voice. Taking a breath, he slowly let go of the railing.

 _ **So how was it that? Bad? Good? Needed something more? Tell me in the comments and I'll do what I can to fix it.**_

 _ **I apologize for the long wait, and yeah. Don't kill me please. I'm just in a huge angsty mood and I haven't written anything angsty in a while so I found this as a great opportunity. It's short, I know but I may come back later to rewrite it. I think I may be doing that with the other one-shots but that'll be later on in life so yeah.**_

 _ **Requests, anyone? Thank you and have a good night/day.**_


	5. Upcoming one shots

So y'all I have been in a major writer's block and so I've been working on different stories.

•Comfort {Set after Jyugo's attempt to escape}

•Random thing (to be renamed later) {I don't know what will happen}

•helpless {set after Darkness never leaves}

•horror {just some horror story}

•Pain {Elf hurts Jyugo and well, I'm not sure what happens}

So yeah. Hope y'all will like these once I finish them. I've meh on these, but I'll add to them later, my mind's just blank.


	6. Comfort

I knew something was wrong Jyugo ever since he tried escaping and attacked Hajime. I wanted to know why but I knew he'd tell me. That had yet to happen and just watching him pained me. He was my best friend and it hurts when he doesn't come to me for help. The fact that he tried to leave and said that, it made me question if I knew Jyugo as well as I thought. Something was up and if Jyugo wasn't going to tell me, I was going to have to find out myself.

I was staring at Jyugo, trying to figure something out. The dual colored eyed boy was talking Tsukumo. He seemed to be fine, but I knew something was up with the younger male. When he attempted escape, something was up, something was driving him. He seemed to be so _motivated_ to get out and I have no idea _why_ or what drove him. It seemed that I didn't know him as well as I thought. What made it worse was the fact that he kept isolating himself when he could and it really bothered me since he would never do that—would he?

I could always hear his nightmares, his responses in his sleep. I've barely see any type of fear, granted I rarely see any type of emotion, on his face, in his eyes. It's like the guy is just blank. It was sort of frustrating that I couldn't read him, but I'm able to at least guess and get some things right about him. When I got the chance to speak to him, something always got in the way or he'd play dumb, which he sort of was but I'm not going into that just yet.

"Hey Jyugo," I called and grabbed his arm before dragging him out. I noticed the slight confused expression but I didn't care. I pulled him away from everyone but didn't leave the room. Hajime's glare was enough to warn me. "Dude, what's wrong?"

He tilted his head with that odd look on his face, one that he used all the time, the one I could never read well. I wanted to slap him. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

I glared at him and motioned for Hajime to come over. "What?" he asked, glaring at us. I told him to escort us back to our cell since I wanted to talk to Jyugo alone and with no one else to bother us. Hajime rolled his eyes and led us out, saying, "Don't escape, I'm gonna be outside."

I shrugged, not seeing a problem. If Jyugo decided to escape from talking to him, Hajime would stop him. I was going to need all the help I could get, and if the gorilla was there, that would be enough. We walked into the cell, Jyugo just crossed his arms and leaned against the door. He wasn't talking, but I knew that it just meant it was more important. His gaze was nowhere near mine as I waited for him to answer. "Jyugo, please, tell me. I know there's something wrong. I know that you're having nightmares, you cry out in your sleep and it worries all of us."

Jyugo shook his head, staring at his feet. "I don't want to talk about it," he murmured, it was quiet but I could still hear him. "I...I just don't want you all to be hurt. I'm the reason that you get hurt."

I stared at him in confusion but I guessed it was what had happened at the New Years Tournament. What else could he have been talking about? I placed a hand on his shoulder and noticed him tense up slightly. "Jyugo," I started, trying to get every word into my mind. "You're not gonna hurt us. I promise, I know you would never do that." His eyes held disbelief as if he couldn't believe I thought this. He would never hurt us, he accidentally did. A cut to the cheek was nothing compared to what I know he can do. I hugged him and gave him a grin as I said, "Plus, I know I'm too good looking for you to even try anything."

A slight huff of laughter came from him, but it was all I needed to know that he was having second thoughts about his negativity. "Th-thanks Uno," he said. "And just so you know, you're not as handsome as you think."

I yelled at him but he left the cell and was being taken back to the game room by Hajime. "Come back here!" He ran off to our destination with me at his heels. I could practically feel the gorilla's annoyance as he came after us. Maybe Nanaba Prison was good for us to get to know each other better.

 _ **So how was it that? Bad? Good? Needed something more? Tell me in the comments and I'll do what I can to fix it.**_

 _ **I apologize for the long wait, and yeah. Don't kill me please. It's short, I know but I may come back later to rewrite it. I think I may be doing that with the other one-shots but that'll be later on in life so yeah.**_

 _ **Requests, anyone? Thank you and have a good night/day.**_


	7. Five year old Escapee

"Jyugo!" Uno yelled, running up to him. He glanced at me with that same look on his face. He grinned at him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Hey, how do you feel about doing some jai–"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Eleven," growled Hajime as he came up behind them and smacked the blond and magenta haired boy. He glared at him, causing him to nervously laugh and rub the back of his head. He was followed by Nico, who had gone to get his medication, and Rock, who went along just cause. They were in the cafeteria about to eat, so any word of jail breaking would get leaked by the other inmates and his job is in jeopardy.

"Jyugo, wait!" Nico exclaimed but it was too late. His hand was on his shoulder and the next thing they all knew, a five year old was replacing number fifteen. The three inmates of cell thirteen yelled at the small child. Hajime's eyes were wide as he stared at the violet and green eyed child. No one in the room knew what to do but just stare at the young boy.

His big eyes stared up at them all, blinking as he tried getting his surroundings. His prison outfit was the same but big enough to fit him, except his sleeves were a little too long. The black shackles were still on him but they didn't seem to care, other than the fact their friend and fellow inmate was a _five year old_. He noticed Uno's hair and a big smile came across his face and he took it in his hands. "Pretty!" he said, his voice sounding like a child's.

"J-Jyugo?" Uno asked out of disbelief, staring at his best friend. "Nico, what the hell did you do?"

"It was an accident!" Nico grabbed Jyugo and held him on his hip. He scratched the side of his face with a finger, his face holding a sheepish smile. "But you have to admit, he's cute. We'll just have to wait until he turns back to normal, which is probably in two hours?"

Rock took Jyugo from Nico as Uno yelled and looked ready to attack him but he hid behind Hajime. Rock was making sure Jyugo was looking away from their friends. He sighed softly as he placed a hand on Uno's shoulder. "Uno, stop, you're scaring Jyugo."

They looked at the now five year old inmate who turned to them and jumped into Uno's arms. He grabbed his hat and put it on himself. Uno didn't bother retrieving his hat, finding him adorable. The gambler glanced around the room and noticed the stares they were getting. "Hajime, um, what are we going to do with him for the mean time?"

Hajime shook himself out of his stupor, taking Jyugo out of Uno's arms and putting the hat back onto the blond's head. "Give him to me, I'll be keeping an eye on him. He's too curious and would be running around and with you three, I don't trust you to take care of a flour sack." _Plus, if a five year old can escape from this prison, that was saying something._ He walked out of the cafeteria and left the chef in charge. No one wanted to cross paths with him so he felt it was appropriate.

Jyugo was a still five year old, he noticed. He hoped he stayed that way, he didn't need any trouble from the younger inmate. He walked to the guard's room and sat the boy on a chair. Kuu saw him and immediately recognized the five year old, hopping onto the boy's lap. A giggle came from him as he snuggled against the cat. Hajime sighed a bit and went out to find Seitarou. He needed him to care for the inmate until he returned back to normal. When the two came back, inmate fifteen was missing.

* * *

Kenshirou muttered under his breath as he held Jyugo, who was trying to take his hat. "That damned gorilla," he muttered as searched for Hajime.

 _ **So how was it that? Bad? Good? Needed something more? Tell me in the comments and I'll do what I can to fix it.**_

 _ **I apologize for the long wait, and yeah. Don't kill me please. It's short, I know but I may come back later to rewrite it. I think I may be doing that with the other one-shots but that'll be later on in life so yeah.**_

 _ **This was requested by Angelcat8. Hope you enjoyed this.**_

 _ **Requests, anyone? Thank you and have a good night/day.**_


End file.
